TXT Got 2 b str8 4ward
by melody of elemia
Summary: Hitsugaya/Rukia. AU. Rukia wants to put her feelings into words, but she has trouble doing so. She relies on a simple piece of technology to help her.


**AN**: lol Guess who's back? If me and my Hitsugaya keep this up, you'll be seeing a LOT of fanfics like this one.

So a little back story. Next weekend there's a Sakura Matsuri going on. She and I are both going, but I thought it would be cute to have Rukia ask him to go. And this time, you see it from Rukia's point of view and not Toushiro's like the previous fan fic. So um, cute will ensue?

___________________

She had been wondering all this time to figure how to put her feelings into words. But just thinking about it made her blush and instantly clam up. Rukia wasn't used to these types of feelings. Maybe she felt something for Ichigo, but her feelings, her emotions, never amounted to something like this. She wanted to be straightforward about this; that's how she always was. But when it came to him, she would stumble and play dumb. Why? It's something she still couldn't understand; even after asking someone like Rangiku about it. Of course, she had just told Rukia to be straightforward. Ugh, easier said than done.

_Txt sent 5:01pm_

Ne, Toushiro-san...

_Txt received 5:02pm_

What is it?

_Txt sent 5:03pm_

Will I-- Will I see you soon?

_Txt received 5:06pm_

Just wait a little longer... I promise. These responsibilities can't tie us down forever.

_Txt sent 5:08 pm_

It 's has-- No, that would be selfish of me. I shall wait based on your promise.

_Txt received 5:14pm_

What would be selfish?

_Txt sent at 5:15pm_

Ah well-- No, it's all right.

_Txt received 5:17pm_

...hm. Is everything all right?

_Txt sent at 5:18pm_

Ah. Yes. I suppose my mind was wandering.

_Txt received 5:19pm_

Oh? About what, I wonder...

Was he seriously inquiring? Rukia thought about answering, but her fingers had her type otherwise.

_Txt sent 5:21pm_

Ah hm... It's nothing. ._.

_Txt received 5:25pm_

:( If It really was nothing, you wouldn't have mentioned it in the first place right? It's okay, you can tell me.

He had a point. Right! It's time to be direct.

_Txt sent at 5:26pm_

This is true... Well, on Saturday, are you free?

_Txt received 5:27pm_

Yeah, it looks like I will be.

Rukia found herself getting excited, but she started freezing up. Things were in motion. The rising action was taking place, but would she be able to make it to the climax?

_Txt sent at 5:28pm_

Then... umm....

_Txt received 5:30pm_

What is it?

_Txt sent at 5:31pm_

Wellthereisaneventgoingonthatisnottoofarfromhereandiwaswonderingifyouwouldliketoattend?

What? She could never text that fast in a minute. Well that would be under normal circumstances, and these definitely weren't normal circumstances.

Those simple minutes seemed like years. Her mind was starting to come up with conclusions... Did he understand the text? Was he thinking of a way to decline her offer? Was he laughing about it? Did he show Rangiku-san? Oh the humiliation! She couldn't take it. She was about to text him again to tell him to forget what she had said, until her text message ringtone went off.

_Txt received 5:37pm_

Ah, um, sure. I would like to go...  
With you.

_Txt sent at 5:37pm_

With m-- ah... Is that all right with you?

_Txt received 5:40pm_

Rukia-san's company is much better than those other shinigami.

She felt her face turning redder than the color of Renji's hair. She started to laugh nervously.

_Txt sent at 5:41pm_

Ah haha. You say the most embarrassing things...

_Txt received 5:45pm_

Embarrassing? What do you mean... never mind. Girls are kind of mysterious sometimes.

_Txt sent at 5:45pm_

It's just that--

Rukia couldn't force herself to write anymore after that. She didn't even mean to send that text message. Her heart was almost beating out of her chest. She couldn't take anymore. Maybe it was a good thing he didn't text her back.

She flopped on her bed, face down into the pillow. She wanted to tell him how she really felt, what she was really thinking. But it was almost like a force, something unexplainable, was stopping her. She didn't like it at all. What she wanted to say, what she wanted to do... Maybe Hitsugaya already knew and maybe she didn't have to say it. But she didn't want to go off based on that assumption either.

Rukia didn't even realize she had fallen asleep. She turned to be on her side and looked at her phone. A simple chappy phone charm was hanging from him, courtesy of Hitsugaya Toushiro who had made it for her. Flipping the phone open, she still never heard back from him. Maybe it was her chance. Now or never as some would say. He needed to know and besides, he had even inquired about it. She never did finish her previous sentence.

_Txt sent 8:38pm_

I want to see you. That's what I wanted to say before. Selfish, isn't it?

She sighed and flipped her phone close. Finally, finally she had said it. She closed her eyes and a smile appeared on her face. And considering Hitsugaya didn't reply to her before, she wasn't expecting a text message any time soon. Apparently, he wanted to prove her wrong. Her text message tone went off and she almost fell off the bed.

_Txt received 8:40pm_

I don't think it is, if the other wants to see you just as much...

Wh-- what? Her mind went in disbelief mode. She exited out the text message and reentered it. Nope, he really sent that. She even cut off her phone, turned it back on, and accessed the text message again. Yeah, he really did say that. She couldn't believe it. It was believable, but it just wasn't an answer her mind was expecting. A "so I see" or "Hm," was what she was expecting. Not only did he tell her it wasn't selfish, but also that he felt the same way.

Reality snapped back when she heard a door across the hall close. What was she doing? Oh right...

_Txt sent 9:17pm_

You do?

_Txt received 9:19pm_

Yeah. Heh. Is it that hard to believe?

_Txt sent 9:19 pm_

Well, no. I'm afraid I'm not used to the notion.

_Txt received 9:23pm_

Then you should start getting used to it. I wouldn't want to keep repeating myself. =)

_Txt sent 9:25 pm_

So I see. Then I shall try my best.

And that was that. Even though she never told him what the event was, she was sure that he would be there, by her side. He needed the time off and she just simply wanted to see him. Classes were a bit much and he had been overloaded with responsibilities with the recent development of Aizen, Gin, and Tousen. Taking a good portion of the club's profit and taking off with it. Even three sub council members were out of commission. But she was thinking of him, even if it was by her own selfish request.

Resting under a sakura tree would be ideal. Well it would be for a Sakura Matsuri of course.


End file.
